Of Owls and Crows
by Ayako san
Summary: We were the good guys. They were the bad. What was my aniki? Uchihacest, Fluff, Maybe some Lime, Rated M just to be safe. Sasuke's POV... oh oh right... I forgot. Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year every one! XD
1. Of Owls and Crows

**AN:** Finally, a chaptered story. This is my first so please be nice :D Thank you for reviews in my previous stories. This one is short because it's more of an intro.- Ayako san

**Warnings:** Uchihacest, Angsty, Fluffy

_Of Owls and Crows_

"_Otouto, stay here."_

That was what he told me. That is why I was here, sitting in the middle of the room with my white yukata on, creasing at where my knees bent.

"_Whatever happens, be very quiet."_

I fisted the cloth on my lap. My face twisted into a frown. I bit my lower lip to suppress a sigh. I was to be very quiet.

"_Wait until it's all over, I will come back for you."_

What worried me was that I heard those words around 2 hours ago. My anxiety kept me awake. The designs on the doorframes were all I could look at in the room aside from the folded futon at the corner in case I was to retire. How was I to sleep at a time like this? What was happening?

The moment of panic happened so fast; it was all a blur even if it happened today. Okasan called out for me in a manner that I wouldn't call calm like how she always was. Her hair was unkempt and her mouth was distorted in anxious grimace. She kneeled in front of me and put her hands on my cheeks and said, "**They **are here Sasuke, you must go hide."

I didn't understand what she was telling me to hide from. There came in my aniki, his face had a streak of blood across it. Okasan gestured for him to take care of me and hugged me tight afterwards.

"It's okay darling, your Itachi nii will take care of you ne?" She whispered in my ear. "Everything will be okay."

That was when niisan carried me to the middle of the house. I watched as the sweat mingled with the blood on his face to drip down to his chin. "What's happening aniki?"

"Bad people have come out to get us otouto." He whispered. His face turned into a soft, reassuring smile. "It will be over soon, I promise."

He gently placed me on the floor, lifting up a couple of loose floorboards leading to a secret basement that even I wasn't aware of. There were stairs and lanterns on the sides to lead the way. I went down the stairs glancing at my brother if he was coming down. When he shook his head, I bit my lip in anguish. "Go to the room deepest in the basement." Those were his directions. Before he placed the floorboards back I pulled on his sleeve. "Wait until it's all over, I will come back for you." He said, smiling a bit.

XXX

I remembered a story okasan told me when I was younger. There were people named the Owls and the Crows. They never got along. According to her, the Crows would go to the village of the Owls and kill as much as they could of their enemy's people. It was a terrible war amongst them, but I believe that the Owls were the good guys because they didn't start it. In other words we were the Owls. They were Crows.

But if I continue the story it would be very peculiar to understand right away. The leader of the Owls had once been a Crow. And in the end he wished to return to his people for the sake of saving the Owls, but I could never believe such a thing. The rest of the Owls thought it was done out of pure betrayal and sought to kill him. When they succeeded though, they found out the truth, and regretted it forever.

I found it very sad. Now that I had actually understood the story, for I was very little then.

I heard footsteps. Loud footsteps. It frightened me for I knew my aniki would never land his feet on the floor without grace of doing so. This wasn't my aniki. The screen door opened suddenly, my eyes wide with horror as a man with dark green eyes walked across the room and grabbed me by the hair.

"Look at the pretty little face we have here aye." Bringing his face disgustingly close to my neck.

"It looks to me we have our prize." I refused to get emotional.

"My aniki will kill you, you'll see!" I exclaimed, anger obvious in my voice.

"Silly little pet you are." His breath burning my ear. "The reason why we even got here was because of your precious aniki."

My eyes shined with disbelief. "Be thankful though, if he hadn't done that, we would have killed you if we had found you ourselves."

I choked with the tears. My aniki wasn't an Owl. He was THE Crow.

**AN:** Here's the first chap. It's kinda boring, remember to tune in for some more.

-Ayako san


	2. Without Malice

**AN:** Roar!!! Still too short! I should have a word count before this. Anyway, thanks for the review! Continuing... can still be a bit boring but I tried to be as descriptive as I could.

-Ayako san

**Warnings:**Fluffy, Uchihacest (but still based on brotherly love at the moment.) Sasuke's POV

Chapter II- Without Malice

"_How could you?"_

"_I had no choice otouto."_

"_Liar."_

The silence was deafening. He was facing me with unfazed eyes. What has he done? I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. I couldn't accept it. Why would he give me away to such horrible people? My white yukata was stained with dirt as they dragged me out of the basement. However, the green-eyed man, who I assumed to be the leader, didn't want my face to be marred at the least. He screamed at the man who held my bindings behind me as he pushed me to the wall, scraping my cheek on it, causing a couple of scratches. What did they plan to do with me?

They didn't keep niisan tied. They didn't keep him at all. They let him stare at me, and turn away to leave. He left me. I couldn't take in the fate that has been set upon me at that instant. My chest hurt, my face was raw from the tears, my throat soar from the gasps and sobs I let out, my head throbbing from the intensity of it all.

I was lead out of my house. My eyes scanned the scene that lay before my eyes. It was just so red. The white roses okasan had planted in her garden were stained with splatters of blood. Sticky streaks of blood stuck to my feet as I dragged my feet on the floor. The worst part of it all was the sight of my mother's eyes staring blankly into space, her mouth slightly agape with blood dripping from the side of her mouth. A couple of kunai pierced into her chest as her back was leaning on the wall. My father's body was draping over hers, as if to protect her from any other attack. It was evident as soon as I saw more kunai buried into his back. I hadn't the courage to look at his face. Okasan's face was hard enough to look at.

So many blades were scattered in all the walls of the house. I didn't have the strength to walk anymore. I fell, against my bindings and vomited on the blood stained floor. I could hear a slight snicker from one of the bad men and an irritated growl from another. I felt my stomach churn as it was emptied. It was too much.

The green-eyed man made me sit in our living room. I could hear him murmuring about the authorities surrounding the house. I wasn't too happy to hear that. All they had to do now was kill me. But that sounded better than having to live as a slave to them.

To my great surprise, my aniki came into the room and sat in front of me, doing nothing to offend the man holding the rope around me. Traitor. He leaned close to my ear and nuzzled into the side of my head. I cringed, flinching to his touch, refusing to be treated so warmly after everything he's done.

"I had no choice." He said again.

"I refuse to believe you." I replied coldly.

He bit his lip, subtly of course, making sure no one could see such a gesture of uneasiness.

"I wouldn't dream of doing this to you brother. I want you to live."

"And what if I don't want to continue living?" I said, a little bit too loudly since the man tugged on my rope.

His expression hardened unexpectedly. He stood up and yanked on my hair causing me to yelp and face him. "Otouto, you will be sold as a whore." He hissed.

I gasped as tears slid off my cheeks. "That's all I deserve to be in you eyes anyway." I fired back. "Aren't I pathetic? I couldn't even protect you from yourself." I seethed out. "What a wonderful aniki you are." I said sarcastically. "Selling me to survive."

He let go of my hair. His face twisting into pure unintended grimace. "You could have made it much easier otouto. You could have kept quiet. _Like how I told you to._" Then he left me to wonder about what he meant.

He told me to be quiet until _he came back for me._ That's when it hit me. He hasn't come back for me _yet._ My brother was planning something.

I didn't speak a word of protest to any of the men surrounding me. I had to wait until everything to settle down. I had to speak to aniki again.

It was dark. Really dark. The men had fallen asleep, only one was the lookout and that was the green-eyed man. I felt strong arms wrap around me. A sigh of relief was breathed into my ear. "I'm glad you figured it out."

He wasn't the kind to show his emotions, so I found this sign of affection a privilege. "Otouto, I will get you out of here. But let me tell you something."

"What is it aniki?"

"I am honestly very frightened at the moment."

A smile crossed my lips. "But you will always be much braver than I aniki."

"That maybe the case at the time, but I still do fear situations like this."

I didn't have to admit my fears because it was perfectly obvious. I leaned into his embrace, still bound of course.

"Just wait otouto."

"I will aniki."

"Don't give up on me just yet." He said reassuringly.

"I won't."

"You're all I have left. Remember that otouto."

I smiled sheepishly. I was something that mattered to him. Something important. Significant. It was a feeling that I had longed for, ever since.

"Be patient." He said, kissing my cheek. "No more tears okay?"

I nodded. "Oh and otouto," He whispered before standing up. "I love you."


	3. Reality

**AN: **This may look like the end... but it isn't :3... Thank you for the reviews!! Shurikenx and Kaline Reine in particular since what you've posted has helped me a lot. I don't know if you guys will like this chapter. It kinda sounds rushed and I'm really really really sorry. It's been a busy week since it was my b-day on the 24th (happy birthday to meee!) Any way I love you guys and I hope you'll keep reading my stories.- Ayako san

**Warnings: **Overly Fluffy, Cussing and stuff

"_Hush now otouto."_

"…"

"_You will be saved."_

"_Aniki san…"_

"_I will protect you"_

The green-eyed man made me sleep without the upper part of my yukata on. It was freezing. I lazily opened my eyes to look at the rope around my wrists, and I could hear a faint laughing. My eyes refused to open and further. At least I knew it was morning, but something wasn't right. The cold had taken over my body at night. My fingers were slightly numb and I swear that my back was frozen in place. My small body was curled up in the middle of the room. It was so cold. I closed my eyes once again and felt as my lips trembled a bit.

Then there was slight warmth. Very slight warmth. Then it got warmer, like it was coming nearer and nearer to where I was. Then it was hot. My eyes shot open and I shrieked in pain. It was burning my back! My screams bounced off the walls. There was an immense pressure at my side, and my skin was breaking because of the fiery red iron brand that was forced upon it. When they removed it, it hurt just as much. My eyes were wide open now, filled with pure horror and pain.

I whimpered as they kicked me on my shoulder blade.

"Hey there pet, I bet you're wide awake now." The green-eyed man snickered. "The cold made you much more sensitive didn't it? Little wuss! I'd mistake you for a girl."

His words were nothing compared to that pain. In fact I completely ignored him. I was dizzy from the sudden hurt. I glanced at the burn and scanned at the horrible symbol it formed.

"You like it? It shows that you're our property now." He pulled on my hair to make me face him. I yelped with the sudden movement and looked at him. "It means you're our little whore now."

Then I lost all my self-control. I shouted and kicked, and bit his hand hard. So hard that it bled quite a bit. My eyes flickered a deep, bloody shade of red. My sharingan had activated. I hadn't full control of it yet. It only appeared when I'd lose my temper.

"You little filthy bitch!" He shouted as some of his blood dribbled down my chin. I smirked at him, full of spite and hate for this awful person. If I hadn't been bound, I think I'd be able to kill him.

That's when I heard the wooden frame door slide open. There, my aniki stood, his gaze alternated with the blood dripping on the floor and my huge burn on my back. I felt my sharingan disappear.

"Who told you that you could touch him!" He shouted at the green-eyed man. Now it was his turn to show his anger, Itachi's very own sharingan acted up. He was my beloved aniki after all.

The green-eyed bastard glared back at niisan, but his gaze was faltering inevitably. No one could compete with my brother's paralyzing gaze.

"If you don't keep your side of the bargain, I won't help you get out of here in one piece."

Then I remembered. They said something about the authorities being here. Itachi was their only way out without being caught. Itachi knew how to of course, since he knows the way of ANBU. Then it occurred to me.

I was their hostage. Damn.

The only reason Itachi chose to stick around was because of me. Aniki could easily get way from these men. Why hadn't I thought of that? I had underestimated him the whole time.

"There has been a change of plans Itachi kun." The green-eyed man started. "I think that I want to keep your little otouto as one of our products you see." My hands clenched into fists as he brushed his finger on the burn. "I don't think I am in need of your assistance any longer." He finished, grinning wildly as he put his tongue to my throat.

How it burned. The feeling was similar to acid slowly being poured unto my skin. He dragged his tongue along my throat and I hissed in disgust.

I heard a slight grinding of teeth with my niisan. He just stood there.

I bit my lip in agony as the awful man continued.

"Stop it!!" I shouted.

The man looked at me, surprised. I looked back at my aniki and he looked equally surprised. "Won't you save me niisan?" I asked in frustration. My eyes filled up with tears.

"I don't think he would do that." The man said. " I mean think about it, he could just leave you here. He wouldn't lose anything."

Everything was so fast. I didn't want to think. I meant something to my aniki. I knew I did. At least, I hoped he did.

Then my aniki smiled. "I don't think it would be wise to be doing that to Sasuke."

I missed everything when I blinked. I had missed every single thing. When I opened my eyes again, there was no longer an acidic pain on my neck. Instead there was the warmth of my aniki. The smell of sweet ginger and lemon filled my senses.

XXX

I still had my bounds, but with no one holding them. I was still wearing my yukata, stained with my clan's blood on it. I was still frightened but I was safe. I was safe from the man currently lying on the floor, with lifeless staring eyes. Blood leaked from his nose and mouth and a single kunai lodged into his heart.

I had never enjoyed the sight of death, but this was one of the times that I found it quite satisfying. When, ironically, I feel peaceful as I hear the shrieks of his followers running desperately from the one carrying me in his arms. What made me feel most certain that I was allowed to feel happy was when I could hear my brother. I could feel my niisan. I could hear his heart beating wildly, I could feel his chest rise and fall as he panted slightly. I could feel his hands carrying me, never wanting to let me go.

Then what I saw next made me smile. I could see… sunlight. I finally knew I was free. Tears slid down my cheeks as I breathed in my aniki's scent. I saw people. Kind people for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

Naruto…

Sakura…

_Itachi…_

Itachi…

Itachi…

Finally, when I caught his gaze, and we were _somewhat_ alone, my lips found his. Softly pushing against each other. And when we finally gasped for air…

"I love you otouto."

"I love you too aniki."

**AN: **This is a _to be continued _thing k?? hope you like.. please review..

-Ayako san


	4. Epilogue: Reflections

**AN:** Finally done!!! Thank you all for the reviews and support. I'm planning to make a sequel of this entitled _Ebony eyes_, only it's going to be a lot more grown up.... and maybe lemony.... and in Itachi kun's POV. So review if you want that to happen. :D

In this chapter, you will notice some ironies compared to the actual plot of Naruto. XD I just couldn't help myself.

-Ayako san

**Warnings:** Uchihacest, naughty, characters are not mine D:

**Epilogue: Reflections**

"_Do you remember the story okasan used to tell us, otouto? Do you remember the tale of Owls and Crows?"_

"_Hai aniki. I remember it as clear as day."_

It's been five years now. The cotton cloth slips out of my fingertips as I remember the terrible event. It was the terrible event in which my beloved okasan and otosan had left this world. These were the lovely Mikoto Uchiha and the very honorable Fugaku Uchiha respectively. They died along with the other members of our clan who fought well in the battle against the evil men. Yes, it has been a very unhappy event to be remembered, but here I am, sitting in front of my okasan's garden, caressing the tattered cloth that happens to be the yukata I had worn then.

It has never been laundered, not even once. You can still see the dried blood and dirt from the past, along with tears and tattered patches of cloth here and there. It really was worn out. But I strangely feel a weird sense of happiness soar through me when I touch this cloth. It's maybe because of how grateful I was and am to have survived especially when I had and presently have my aniki with me. Through my tears and my pain, there was always his own, but knowing him, he rarely ever showed such emotion.

The late afternoon air smells of mint now. Aniki always makes tea on this day. It reminds us both of the afternoons when otosan would sit with okasan and smile at the scent of the tea that she always manages to make perfectly. Yes, both of them would smile. Whenever they'd have a moment like that though, my aniki and I would stay behind the screen door and he'd quiet me by stroking my hair as I rest on his lap. I always giggled when I would see my otosan smile. It was something that was rarely seen, which was my definition of amusing, but aniki wouldn't let me make a sound because he knew it would ruin the mood of our parents.

"Otouto, you're daydreaming again."

It was true. I hadn't even noticed that he was in the room. What kind of ninja am I? I could laugh at myself.

"Ne niisan…" I whined. Then he gently took my hands and placed the warm teacup in them. His touch has never differed from now.

I sipped my tea. I am presently a leader of an ANBU group that patrols the east side of Konoha. Labeled the best by Tsunade sama herself. Itachi niisan is currently a special jonin working alongside Kakashi sensei. I'm still not sure how really.

Today is our holiday. Just aniki and me, we were the two survivors of the massacre. The Hokage decided it of course. We really wouldn't have minded working today, but she insisted, and personally, I'm actually grateful for that. I think aniki is too.

I'm not certain really about how I feel about our parent's death and may the gods forbid such things, but I really think it was best that their gone. I don't think that they'd be happy with our homosexual, not to mention incest relationship. I really do miss them though, but really, if they were still alive, I don't think I'd be able to stay sane having to live up to their expectations. Things like marrying a decent girl perhaps, most likely being my former teammate, Sakura. But I really do love her of course, but never in any way more than being her best friend.

No, aniki and I aren't married. We couldn't be, in fact, our relationship is only between him and I and no one else.

"Otouto, silence really can tend to get boring." He laughed a bit, nuzzling into my neck.

I shivered in response to his actions. I could tell what he wanted and he could probably tell that I wanted it too. But we had self-control. We'd never let lust take over us too much at a time.

"Forgive me aniki. I don't have anything to say." It wasn't really true. I wanted to make sure that he knew I loved him, and that he loved me.

Tonight was going to be one of those nights I could feel it. His voice is soft and husky to my ear. We were definitely going to end up doing something unplanned.

One of the things I enjoyed about being with him was how he loved to touch me. And the fact that his touches always caught me at the moment when I'm a thousand times more sensitive than I really am. His touches are so pleasurable.

His hands find their way to my lips, his index finger prodding into my mouth. I comply of course, letting it slide passed my lips and…

"Would you like to light the incense otouto." He said, smirking at my bewildered expression as he takes his finger out of my mouth. I decided then that my aniki… is very naughty.

Itachi niisan tends to be very unpredictable at times. This was definitely one of them.

I lit the incense and placed it in the shrine. I bowed my head and paid my respects and so did he. The moment wasn't laced with how annoyed I was from the previous moment. But I couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

"Do you remember the story okasan used to tell us, otouto? The tale of Owls and Crows?"

"Hai aniki. I remember it as clear as day."

I really don't know how I could forget. I remember previously relating the story to the massacre. The story really has played itself over and over in my head on this particular occasion every year.

"Do you remember who the exact Owl was who killed the hero of the story?" He asked, sipping from his warm mint tea.

If I had remembered correctly, it was his brother who killed him. His _younger brother._ Then I looked at him silently then I wondered. What if I killed my brother because I still thought he betrayed me? Out of revenge and hate. Then I thought that it was impossible. I don't think I'd kill him, not even for that. At least I could hope that I wouldn't be that blind.

"Yes, I do." I looked down pressing my forehead against his chest.

Then we kissed. Softly but passionately we kissed. I wasn't sure why but I knew I loved him, no matter what.

As the night continued and the 'I love you's were exchanged, I knew that I wouldn't have my life any other way.

**AN:** I hope you like it!!! Forgive me if it seems rushed. Tell me if it needs editing k??? Thanks again! Tell me if you want the sequel.

-Ayako san


	5. Preview: Ebony Eyes

**AN:** So this is the preview to Ebony Eyes. It is set on Itachi's POV. I dunno when exactly to work on it but please, review it all the same :D I need ideas and stuff. sooo... help?

-Ayako san

**Warnings:** eh... bleah. You know the drill.

**Preview: Ebony Eyes**

When people say it's okay or when it's all over, I usually want to smirk at them and tell them that they're wrong. But for the sake of my younger brother, I just smile and say thank you. And as usual, their ignorant selves take over; they smile at me and walk away.

"_Sasuke's lucky to have an aniki like that."_

"_What a charming young man. No wonder so many girls like him."_

"_If his parent's were alive, they'd be so proud of him."_

"_I have no idea why he won't marry a decent woman yet."_

_Tch… _Praise, praise and more praise. It gets irritating after awhile. People think you're perfect but behind closed doors you aren't. And once they figure that out, the smallest flaw can become the biggest scandal. If only the tiniest flaw can do that, what less can me being in love with my otouto do if anyone found out?

_Sigh_.

What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm not angry at the fact that we're in love with each other. I'm upset because even I can't accept myself. Showing how much I truly love Sasuke has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I know for a fact that he feels the same way. What is the matter with me?

I raise my hands to massage my temples. So many questions and only I have the answers… It's just that, I haven't figured this out yet. All I can think about that brings me total peace is that pale, smooth body, his black hair that has a bluish hue to it, his soft lips, and those eyes… Those deep ebony eyes that match my own, twitching and twinkling to display different emotions. His eyes, his soul. And the pleasant cries that he lets out when we…

"_More aniki! More!"_

"_Please don't stop!"_

"_Harder…"_

And then…

"_I love you Itachi niisan."_

Oh Sasuke. I love you too. Very, very much.

**AN: **There you have it. It's only a sneak peak that's why it's short, alright? Please review. And now, I bid you, Adieu!

-Ayako san


End file.
